My weird dream
by Anti-Dimentio-chan
Summary: A weird dream I had.Nothing else much to it. Maybe partial songfic and OOC? Rated for saftey and language.


A.N.: This is my random weird dream, SO DON'T KILL MEH PLEASE!!!

I do not own anything from Mario, I only own myself, Anti, and Honey.

Reina belongs to herself??

-----------------------------------------My weird dream------------------

"OMI GOSH, WHY IS THERE NO RAMEN?!?!?!"

Anti flew down the hallways of Castle Dimentio, on a sugar high again. Dimentio calmly tried to come into the kitchen where Reina and I were fighting for the last cup of instant Ramen. And as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Anti collided with him. We immediately stopped fighting and stared at the two boys on the floor. Dimentio had anime swirls in his eyes and Anti was on the floor mumbling "Chocolate pudding pool…." I climbed onto a random counter and shouted "HUZZAH! LEVAN'S POLKA!!!"

Then I took out my iPod speakers and blasted the Vocaliod version of Levan's Polka on it. After that was finished I put on "Feel Good Inc." by the Gorillaz. "OH MAH GOSH, GORILLAZ?!?!? NO WAY…I LOVE YOU ARE-HIME!!!!" Anti screamed and gave me a hug. Dimentio got up, went over to the freezer/frige and put a package of corn on his head. (I really did this with my bro once…he had a huge bruise from trying to do an aerial attack when I was playing New Super Mario Bros. Ds)

"Anti…I should kill you…" He muttered under his breath and as soon as the song ended, Anti looked at him. "Awww…then you'd die too…IT'D BE SUICIDE. OH MY GAWD I THINK HES GONE EMO." He said and turned to me. I laughed and we both sang the song I made up back in the human world.

"Michael Jackson got shot in the head one day.

ONE DAY!!

Cuz everybody thought that he was gay!

HE WAS GAY!!

He was gay! He was gay!

HE WAS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

Dimentio's eye twitched and Reina joined us.

Then as soon as we stopped, I was running over to my iPod and changed the song. "Which song?" Anti asked me, trying to get a look at the purple iPod nano. (That's my real iPod color, and it has my name engraved on the back) I laughed and a very familiar song came on.

"My-ee-ah-hee

My-ee-ah-ho

My-ee-ah-ha

My-ee-ah-ha ha

My-ee-ah-hee

My-ee-ah-ho

My-ee-ah-ha

My-ee-ah-ha ha"

"OH YES!!!" Reina screamed and began dancing with me and Anti. Dimentio's jaw dropped and he just stared at the three idiots dancing in the kitchen before him. He was lucky that the two girls were evil and liked villains.

(Ok, Reina ABSOLUTLEY POSITIVLY Loves the Joker from Batman, and I'm in love with Anti (jester) and obsessed with Dimentio and Marx)

Then all of the sudden the Paffendorf song came on and I forced Dimentio to dance with us. After it was done he quickly made his way out of the kitchen and went to his room. Then I got an idea.

"Mario Party DS anyone?" I asked as I pulled out my DSi.

"YOU BET!!" Reina said as she pulled out her white DS lite.

"Why not??" Anti said as he pulled out his Red and black DS lite.

We all sat down on the floor in the huge meeting room in Castle Dimentio and began playing. I was Luigi, Reina was Toad, and Anti was Yoshi. We played 'Step it Up' and Anti failed miserably. Me and Reina came in first, both tied. We became bored of that so we decided to go to Anti's stash of candy to see what we could find. All of a sudden we saw a door that said "Dimentio's Stash. DO NOT ENTER.'

Reina tried to go in but I grabbed her arm and told her that he probably had a stash of magic potions or something. Anti opened it anyways to reveal….A MOUNTAIN OF CANDY.

"O-Oh my gawd…" I choked as I saw the huge stash of candy. "AND TO THINK HE'S BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME FOR A YEAR NOW!!!!" Anti huffed and became very pissed. Reina just stared at it.

But then we jumped into the room filled with candy. I found an apple laffy taffy and ate it. Yummy.

And to ruin our fun, Dimentio caught us. I was sentaced to no more candy for a week, and Anti was banned from it for a day. Which he was crying on the floor about.

And then I woke up.

---------------------Authors note---------------

Sorry to all you MJ fans that are reading this, but I thought I should put in my little brother and my song. We were singing it at the dinner table last night, and my mom was partially choking on her potatoes and then my bro stands up with the Ramune in his hands and says "YOU ARE THE MAGICAL PUPPIES OF THE WORLD." I don't know why, but the only thing that I thought of at that moment was "PUPPY DIMENTIO!!!" OH MY GOSH KAWAII.

And my dream did happen, it took me a bit to type this up.

Review if you want, but don't yell at me, it was MY DREAM for Kami's sake. And right at the part where we opened the door Dimentio's theme came on…I was like "OMG WTF."

NO FLAMES PLEASE. But Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
